future sexlove sound
by usamamo4ever
Summary: just a songfic i wrote about usagi and mamoru's love it's to justin timberlake's song future sexlove sound enjoy


This is a songfic to justin timberlake's song future sex/love sound. It is about usagi and mamoru's relationship. The senshi of crystal tokyo and their king and queen are having their annual palace concert to show off their talents to the people of crystal tokyo as well as eachother...Sailor Moon names etc.are not owned by me nor are the lyrics to Justin Timberlake's song.This songfic is just allitle bit Hentai not much...

Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity had just finished her rendition of "Can't get you out of my head" by Kylie Minogue which was beautiful and it was time for the King himself, Mamoru Chiba aka King Endymion, to surprise everyone with his charming talent. Well, none of the scouts knew what they were in for, especially Usagi...

He walked onto the stage, tux and all, looking very handsome; but to usagi he was getting sexier by the minute.

(Music) Future. Sex. Love. Sound.

(walks over to usagi who never left the stage;she's like the show host)

You know what you want,

and that makes you just like me.

See everybody says you're hot baby,

but can you make it hot for me?

Usagi could feel chills running down her spine; just the sound of Mamoru practically whispering in her ear was enough to drive her crazy...She wanted to kiss him, her eyelids were growing heavy...The senshi had begun to notice that Mamoru's sensual words were taking effect on their queen...

Said if you're thinking about holding back,

Don't worry girl,

cause I'm gonna make it so easy.

She instinctively licked her lips and longed for his embrace...The crowd could just feel the heat that these two lovers were practically radiating, and the senshi just couldn't believe that this was usagi and mamoru who were up there; but they just kept watching not willing to interrupt the show...

So slide a little bit closer to me little girl.

Mamoru embraced Usagi around the waist, her back against his chest, and he kissed her neck and the top of her head, taking in here scent which gave him a wave of chills as well.

See daddy's on a mission to please.

She couldn't take it any longer...he was just too irresistable...

Wait a second.

Usagi had turned around, threw herself at Mamoru, and was laying on top of him, eyes glowing as he looked at her bewildered and allitle excited.Not wanting to ruin the show he just pretended that it was all part of it.

She's hopped up for me

I've got her in my zone

Her body's pressed up on me

I think she's ready to blow.

The crowd was awed by the two lovers and the senshi were shocked but continued to just watch. Luna had a look of utter dissaproval and was ready to leap on stage but mina held her down.

Mamoru flipped positions with Usagi so now he was laying on top of her, mic still in hand.

Must be my future.

Sex love sound

And when it goes down

Baby all you've got to do is,

Just tell me which way you like that

Mamoru smiled...

all you gotta do is(he leaned close to her right ear and nibbled on her earlobe)

Tell me which way you like that(she giggled, pleasure eminent in her eyes, cheeks blushing)

do you like it like this(kisses her neck)

do you like it like that(kisses the tip of her nose)

tell me which way you like that

Tell me which way you like that

Usagi was in heaven and couldn't stop loving his affection. He noticed...

You can't stop baby

You can't stop once you've turned me on

Usagi looked away, then thought about her friends and what they were seeing, the people of Crystal Tokyo, and well Luna, she gulped partially embarrassed.

And your enemy are your thoughts baby(usagi turned her face back to mamoru's, eyes looking innocently at him)

So just let em go(she decided that it didnt matter what they thought and the show went on)

Cause all I need is a moment alone

To give you my tongue,

and put you outta control

He french kissed her,his tongue exploring her mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck, and hands stroking his beautiful, silky black hair.

He pulled away...

And after you let it in, we'll be skin to skin,

It's just so natural.

The thought of Mamoru naked made here squeel with delight, she was completely turned on now..."Mamo-Chan" she said, her breathing had become allitle faster and her heart racing. Usagi's flirty, sexy side had come out.

Wait a second

She's hopped up for me

I've got her in my zone

Her body's pressed up on me(her crescent moon was so brigthly lit now that everyone at the palace was amazed by its beauty)

I think she's ready to blow

Must be my future.(he pulled out a rose and plucked its petals, so that he could outline her face with the baby soft red petals)

Sex love sound.

And when it goes down

baby all you gotta do is(he hugged her close and she reciprocated)

Just tell me which way u like that

all you gotta do is

Tell me which way u like that

do u like it like this

do u like it like that

just tell me which way u like that

Tell me which way u like that

It was getting close to the end of their show together and Mamoru slowly lifted himself off of his queen, picked her up since she was feeling allitle unsteady and her legs were weak, kissed her passionately, and repetitioulsy whispered into the mic that was next to her left ear since it had been partially neglected...

Future sex love sound

Future sex love sound

Future sex love sound

Future sex love sound

The two lovers left the stage as the crowd was cheering, king carrying queen away to their royal bedchambers. "USAGI-CHAN !!!!!!!!!!!!" a flustered Luna yelled and chased after them. The senshi couldn't help but laugh.

The end hope you liked it.


End file.
